


How do I tell you I love you?

by florelflowers



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: David - Freeform, Kinda rushed this, M/M, Meet-Cute, also tyler, and brock are briefly mentioned, delitoonz friendship, marcel - Freeform, vanohm friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florelflowers/pseuds/florelflowers
Summary: He immediately wants to go back in time and redo the first few minutes, because the guy sitting there is beautiful and Jon is an ass.Or, Jon and Evan meet at a gym and it's all downhill from there





	How do I tell you I love you?

 

It’s Luke’s fault, really, it is. 

Jon prides himself on being a good friend, the best pal anyone can ask for (although some might argue he’s terrible at listening and his imagination gets people into trouble more times than it should be possible to experience in someone’s lifetime- and that’s only coming from Marcel), but his shoulder is always available for a good cry and he would gladly go pick you up at 4 in the morning if asked to. 

So, it’s with a horrible and sickening feeling, truly, it is, to have to say  _ no _ to Luke when his friend asks him for a  _ really fucking important  _ favor. 

“C’mon Jon,  _ please,  _ I need my best wingman by my side. You oughta see me when I try to talk to him, should be a goddamn crime to embarrass yourself at the level I do.” 

Thing is, Luke is drunk; so much so that there’s beer dripping down his chin and into his beard that he’s always  _ very  _ careful with, so the fact that he’s not bothered by the substance ruining his precious 10 years of hard work facial hair says a lot. 

One: he probably won’t have any recollection of the conversation the next day, and, Two: Jon, under any circumstances, _does_ _not work out._

“Luke, I love you, and you’re my best friend, but I’m not killing myself this young; I still have my whole life ahead of me okay, just so you can stick your disease infested dick into some ‘god gifted piece of ass’, so stop asking because it’s not happening.” 

Luke rolls his eyes, walking over to sit beside him on the couch, except, with a lot of talent Jon didn’t know he had, he completely misses and lands on the floor. It’s both sad and adorable to see him look around confused and then gaze up at him for some sort of answer as to how he ended up flat on his ass. 

Jon heaves a sigh, taking the somehow completely undisturbed bottle from Luke’s grasp, ignoring the cries of protest and grouches all the way to the kitchen where he pours the drink out. 

Luke has somehow passed out on the floor in the mere minutes it took for Jon to clean up, (he would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed) snoring like a goddamn old man with breathing problems. 

He hates that he’s endeared by it all. 

Just so he’s not completely sappy about the adorable expression on his best friend’s face, he takes a picture, snickering and saving it for later, when Luke’s not drunk out of his mind and aware enough to be somewhat ashamed by the amount of drool pooling on the floor. 

**

It takes a week before he finally caves in. 

He’s woken up by a consistent and very obnoxious banging at his door. It doesn’t cross his mind until much later that it could have very well been a serial killer, although, if a killer was that insistent on waking him up, well, then he would have to give them kudos for being so passionate. 

It is, however, not a serial killer, but a sweaty, disheveled Luke. Jon rubs at his eyes, not quite sure if he’s doing that dream again, where everything  _ looks  _ so real that when you wake up you’re still not sure if you’re actually awake or not because  _ holy shit  _ the dream graphics were amazing. Huh, dream graphics, was that a term scientists could understand and relate to? 

With his horrible luck it turns out to be real. He can only groan, leaning against the door frame, because fuck you Luke, you can stand outside for disturbing his sleep. 

“What...what do you want, s’mthing happen?” Luke is still staring at him with wide eyes and Jon only then realizes that his cheeks are red, which means he was either having some rough sex before coming here, or he was blushing like crazy. Both disturb him. 

Also he’s just now noticing that it’s dark out, and a quick glance at the clock in the living room says it’s 3am. Interesting time to be having sex, or blushing, he supposes. 

“Did something happen?! Yeah it’s called  _ I completely make a fool of myself for the third time this week because I’m a goddamn idiot who doesn’t know how to talk to good looking men.  _ Glad you could tune in, better check back next week, I’m sure something equally as  _ horrifying  _ will happen again.” 

Jon hums thoughtfully. “You wanna talk about it?” 

He watches with dazed interest as Luke starts laughing, a laugh that usually happens in a movie when the writer is trying to let the audience know that, hey, this guy’s losing it! Luke would probably be a good actor, now that he thinks about it. 

“I was on the treadmill trying  _ really  _ hard not to pay attention to you know who, and it was fine, I was fine. I was running, you know, the usual warm up I do-” Jon, in fact, does  _ not  _ know what he does at the gym, let alone his “warm up”, but he nods along because the sooner this conversation is over the sooner he can go back to bed.

“And then, dear god, he walks past and says  _ hi,  _ but it wasn’t a normal hi okay his voice was so fucking gentle and it took me off guard cause, like, I wonder how he’d sound moaning my name, right?” Usually Jon doesn’t ever wonder that about people he’s never talked to, but, sure. “Anyways the whole thing took me off guard and Ilostmyfootingandfell.”

Jon is still too asleep for this shit. “You what?” 

Luke sighs, hanging his head, “I lost my footing and fell. Flat on my face. And I had the speed so high that I flew off.” 

He tries, really hard, not to laugh, except there’s an image in his head where this grown ass man flies off a treadmill because a guy he’s crushing on said one word to him. 

He fails miserably. The laugh comes out quick, and he clamps a hand over his mouth, staring at Luke with wide eyes who only looks even more like a kicked puppy, and it’s near impossible to keep it in after that. 

It’s a few minutes before he can calm down enough to wipe the tears from his eyes, and it takes all his willpower not to start up again when he sees Luke with his arms crossed, staring dejectedly at the ground. He breathes out slowly, trying to calm his heart, though there’s still a smile stretching across his face. 

“So, you...fell, and then what happened? Did he at least try and help you up?” There’s only a loud groan in response. 

“No, I booked it as fast as I could. Couldn’t even look at him as I tripped my way toward the exit.” 

The story is incredibly sad and embarrassing which only prompts Jon to store it in his ‘ _ Remind Luke about things he doesn’t want to remember at parties’  _ file. 

“See, this is why I said I needed you! You have to come with me now, to stop me from doing anything else that’ll damage my already nonexistent dignity.” 

“Wait, you’re still going back?” Jon shakes his head at the absurdity, if anything Luke should just change his identity and move to Canada. 

Damn, that means Jon would have to fly over there just to see him, which would cost a lot of money, money that his part time job at the mall didn’t pay enough of. But who else would prank David with him and laugh as he got angry after opening the door for a second time and finding no one there? Brock was too nice, and Marcel was too  _ cool  _ for that, even if he did like to record from the bushes sometimes. 

Well, shit, Luke couldn’t leave him after all. 

“I have to! This is the only gym in distance with good equipment, the other two only had four things that were out of order half the time. Please just come with me, you don’t have to do anything, just keep me company? Distract me from knowing that a god is within 20 feet of me but will never be in my bed because I fucked up in the worst way possible?” 

Being a good friend was really starting to have its faults, all of a sudden. 

He sighed, crying at the thought of stepping anywhere near a place filled with beefy men gawking at their own reflection. He already hated this whole thing.

“Fine, but I swear to god if even  _ one  _ guy calls me bro, I’m leaving. Now go home and don’t ever wake me up at this time again, or I swear I’ll shave off your beard while you sleep.” 

He slams the door, huffing a laugh at the appalled gasp from the other side before barely making it back to bed where he instantly falls asleep, dreaming of a giant teddy bear that rescues him from the clutches of anything related to exercise. 

 **

“ _ Oops I did it again!”  _ He takes a sip of coffee, wincing at the taste and the now cold drink, staring ahead with lifeless eyes at the empty road in front of them, desperately wishing he could somehow, magically, by a sympathetic being above, be granted with the power of teleportation so he can teleport his ass out the car filled with early 2000 Britney Spears and an overly cheerful, tone deaf Luke. 

It doesn’t happen, tragically. 

“Y’know, when I agreed to this, I thought, for some strange reason, that we would be going at a decent,  _ normal,  _ hour. Why the hell are we on our way to the gym at 3 in the morning? Who even  _ wants  _ to work out at this time?” 

He’s given up on the stale coffee, tossing it out the window and staring longing at it as they drive off. If only the canister had done its job of promising to keep drinks  _ hot for 24hrs!  _ What a load of shit. Poor coffee. Poor Jon. 

“I can’t help that my insomnia is a little bitch, okay? Trust me, I would love to be home and sleeping like everyone else, but I can’t. So I work out, and besides, this is the only time  _ he’s  _ there, I know, I’ve gone in the afternoon and he never showed.” 

Even if he did say he would tag along to save Luke from embarrassing himself any further, he has to admit that he’s genuinely curious about this “man sculpted from the gods above”. Luke gets caught up in people pretty easily, but his attention has never been this trained on one person before. Jon is fully expecting on seeing Aphrodite’s son there, casually lifting weights when they arrive. 

“You’re really into this guy aren’t you?” Luke shrugs, turning into a parking lot with bright lights that Jon cringes at. 

“Haven’t even been able to say more than a couple of words to the guy, so I wouldn’t say I’m into him. Infatuated, maybe. But how can someone look at him and not think about unholy things?” 

“I’m sure a lot people can, actually. Not everyone is a perv like you.” Luke pushes him, and Jon is still too tired to do anything more than laugh and stumble. 

“I’m not a perv! I just know how to appreciate a good ass when I see one, unlike some people. When was the last time you got laid, huh?” 

Jon shivers at the thought, thinking back to the one night stand he had well over a year ago. 

“I think I’m traumatised, the dude was so  _ controlling  _ that I couldn’t even enjoy myself.  _ Lay like this, moan louder. _ Who even-.” He’s cut off by Luke nudging him, rather hard, and he looks up at him, rubbing at his abused shoulder. 

“What the fuck, you don’t see me interrupting you and your bad sex stories.” Luke just grabs his arm, pulling him away from the entrance and toward the back where he sees bikes and,  _ oh,  _ is that a yoga mat? 

“Shh, dumbass! He’s right over there, and this place isn’t big, so keep your voice down and  _ do not  _ mention any of my sex stories while we’re here.” He waves him off, already rolling out the pink mat and flopping down, sighing in relief as his body becomes heavy, and he smiles up at Luke who looks completely done with him already. 

He lazily holds his thumb out, “No problemo, I’ll just be here if you need me to rescue you or whatever.” Luke walks off, grumbling under his breath about shit friends, but Jon just rolls over, curling up and decides a quick nap is exactly what he needs to warm his muscles up, an excellent way to burn off calories. 

It seems like only minutes pass before he’s woken up to a soft nudge, a poke really, at his leg. He grumbles softly, curling further into himself. Whoever it is can just screw off, he’s tired dammit. 

“Um, you seem really into your dreams and I feel bad for having to wake you up, but this is the only other mat that isn’t...occupied.” 

Jon shoves at the hand, and turns over to sit up, glaring at the stranger. 

“It  _ is  _ occupied. Can’t you see my ass firmly planted on it and doing that one pose, what is it called again? Oh yeah,  _ fuck off.” _

Somewhere in the back of his mind he feels bad, but then his sleep deprived morality says screw it. Weirdly enough, though, the guy only laughs. A laugh that he was not expecting to sound so,  _ nice _ . He blinks slowly, trying to get his eyes to focus on the figure squatting down in front of him, waiting patiently. 

He immediately wants to go back in time and redo the first few minutes, because the guy sitting there is  _ beautiful  _ and Jon is an  _ ass.  _

“Uh...who’re you? I mean, you’re not Luke?” Why it comes out as a question is beyond him because this guy is  _ clearly _ not Luke. No offense to Luke or anything. 

He gets another laugh and holy hell is that an amazing sound. “Sorry, not sure who that is. Listen, I didn’t mean to interrupt your sleep, but my friend insisted on me coming here tonight and the only thing I’m in the mood for is light stretches. There’s an empty treadmill down there that I’ve heard can be comfortable.” 

“That’s funny, I’m here because of my friends constant demand too. Small world.” He needs to leave, quick. Small world? Who says that?! 

He looks around quickly, easily spotting Luke and his ginormous beard. He’s currently lifting weights, although his eyes are trained on the man running, not too far away. The man is good looking, a beard like Luke’s, although much smaller and more trimmed. His hair looks fluffy, which is always a plus. He can see why Luke can’t stop drooling over him, although he dims when compared to the man still in front of him. 

“Actually, I’m here because of him.” He points at the guy practically sprinting, and jesus who even runs that hard this early?  The guy still waiting for him to get up turns to look and the small smile that was currently on his face falls slightly, and Jon panics, thinking he screwed up somehow. 

“That’s my friend, Ryan. If you’re interested I can let him know?” Oh, well, shit. 

“No!” The man looks back, his eyebrows raising and  _ fuck,  _ he probably thinks Jon is insulting his friend now. 

“I mean, I’m here because of him, yes, but only because my friend over there with the sasquatch on his face is crushing on him hard, and apparently I’m the only one who can stop him from making a fool of himself.” 

The guy looks at him weirdly, glancing over at Luke before looking back at him.

“Guy with sasquatch? Oh! Then your friend is who  _ my  _ friend is crushing on!” 

The whole situation is feeling less like reality and more like he just got dropped into an episode of The Twilight Zone. What are the odds? Maybe he’s got a guardian angel somewhere that’s looking out for him, or maybe his luck isn’t all that bad afterall? Either way, he needs to have this godly specimen’s attention on him for just a little longer. 

“This is all really weird and if I think about it too hard it might freak me out, but do you think we should introduce them?” The guy is sat fully on the ground now with his legs crossed, and as he thinks about the question, Jon has time to get a better look at him. 

He’s asian, that much is clear, which excites Jon because if he can somehow make this guy be into him he’ll be the first asian he’s slept with, and dear god, he’s starting to sound like Luke. He pushes that thought aside, silently applauding the muscles the guy has, and holy fuck those hands. He wonders if they would feel good…? Jesus, he’s starting to sweat. He’s been spending way too much time with Luke. 

“I’m down for that. If Ryan meets him maybe finally he’ll stop gushing about how his voice sounds or what he’s into.” Jon shakes his head at it all, what are the chances that both of their friends suck in the love department and can’t handle holding a conversation with someone they’re into? 

“God I hope Luke will shut up about him now, the man doesn’t ever stop about his good looks or amazing ass.” He probably shouldn’t be telling the guy’s friend that Luke is pretty into this Ryan guy’s ass, but, oh well, that’s what he gets for dragging him to the gym so late. Early? Who knows at this point. 

The guy just laughs under his breath and he should really ask for his name already. 

“I’m Jon, by the way. Don’t think I mentioned that between me cussing you out and finding out our friends have the hots for each other.” He puts his hand out because his mamma taught him well, and he’s ashamed that the other guy's hand in his feels good. Strong yet soft. He nearly melts at the thought of what else this man can do to make him feel like that. 

“Evan. Nice to meet you, although my feelings are still hurt a bit for being told to fuck off.” 

He groans, hiding his face behind his hands. “I was sleeping, okay! I get grouchy when people interrupt my beauty sleep,  _ I’m sorry. _ ” 

“Hey, it’s okay! I probably would’ve done the same thing, or maybe not, because I know how to control my anger.” He’s got his hands up to show he’s joking, but there’s a small smirk on his lips that comes off as a challenge and Jon is so flustered by it all that he can only stick his tongue out in retaliation. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night. I’m gonna go get Luke, go get your friend ready or whatever.” He smiles all the way over to Luke because Evan’s laugh still rings in his ears. 

“Who is that, huh? You actually meet someone at the gym?” His eyebrows are wiggling up and down and it’s very disturbing to see. Jon just smiles sweetly though, holding his hands behind his back. 

“Oh, just someone...someone who happens to know the guy you keep drooling over. And when I say know, I mean they’re friends and he came here with him.” 

Luke’s infamous talent of being clumsy makes its appearance again, and they both jump back in time to stop their toes from being crushed by the weight he was previously carrying.  

“What the hell! You seriously need to stop messing with the equipments, you’re gonna hurt yourself one day you clumsy shit!” 

Luke isn’t looking at him, instead his eyes are trained on Evan and Ryan, and as soon as Ryan glances over and makes eye contact with Luke, he’s speed walking away and to the exit doors. 

Jon immediately runs after him, jumping in front and blocking him from leaving. 

“Jon, move. I’m serious.” He would look serious too, if it wasn’t for the blush decorating his cheeks and neck. 

“Yeah, well, so am I. Listen, you dragged me here so you could gawk at that guy, and now you finally have a chance to talk to him without the fear of falling flat on your face and I’ll be damned if we leave here without you getting his number. Now turn your ass around, stand up straight, and bring out the smooth talker Luke we both know you have.” 

They have a stare down for a full minute with Luke unmoving and seemingly holding his ground.

“I hate you.” Jon just rolls his eyes at his friends childish behavior. 

“Love you too. And his name is Ryan, if that somehow helps.” 

“Ryan.” Luke repeats in wonder and Jon has never seen him so love struck. Their staring contest lasts only a couple seconds more before Luke finally breathes out slowly, hunching slightly and gives Jon the finger that only he can see. 

He watches with a proud smile as Luke walks over, scratching the back of his neck as he talks to guy he can’t stop thinking about. They both look so shy and nervous and it’s highly adorable to witness. 

“You think they’ll be good?” He jumps, taken off guard and somehow forgetting that the beautiful man named Evan is still near. 

“Maybe? I don’t really know how Ryan is, and Luke can be picky sometimes, but so far it seems like they’re into each other.” Evan laughs and shakes his head, jabbing a thumb at the doors behind them. 

“I meant do you think we’ll be able to ditch them for a bit without them noticing? There’s a fast food place down the street that’s open 24hrs.” 

Oh. That sounded a whole lot better than waiting around for those two. 

“I actually don’t think I have any cash on me, but I can still go. Anything to get away from the smell of sweat and the lovebirds over there.” 

Evan waves him off, opening the door and waiting until Jon goes through first. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll pay- no don’t shake your head, I mean it. Think of it as a thank you for helping my friend finally hook up someone.” 

Jon is still too dazed and tired to try and fight the offer more, so he nudges Evan playfully as they walk, smiling when the other looks at him. 

“Hey, we don’t know for sure if they’re gonna hook up.” 

“True, but I saw how your friend looked at Ryan. Something tells me they’ll definitely be hooking up soon.” 

It’s only a short walk before they’re at the food joint, and the smell of burgers makes his mouth water. Evan orders chicken nuggets, of all things, which gets him a  _ “That’s it? What are you, five?”  _ Jon orders a burger because he’s a grown ass man who’s hungry. 

Evan rolls his eyes as he gives the lady his card, “A greasy burger at 4 in the morning?”, he shakes his head as they walk over to a table and wait for their shakes. “You’re gonna regret it later, grease should never be eaten so late, it’ll only upset your stomach.” 

“What, you study people’s stomach or something?” He thanks the same girl working the register as she brings out the shakes, and he quickly pops the cherry in his mouth, humming at the sweetness. 

“Actually-” He laughs at Jon’s face and takes a sip of the overly sweet drink, licking at the frosting that sticks to his upper lip. Jon would gladly lick it off for him, but Evan is already talking again and wiping the remains he couldn’t reach with a napkin. 

“Kidding. I read about it when my stomach was hurting one night, apparently doctors say there’s a correlation with stomach pains and the time of day you’re intaking greasy foods.” 

Jon nods along, because, yeah, he can see that. Still, though, he chugs down the shake and leans back in his seat. “My stomach is pretty strong, so I think I’m okay.” 

They spend the rest of their time alone eating and talking, and Jon tries his hardest not to think of it as a date because Evan hasn’t mentioned anything and it all seems very  _ platonic.  _ He shivers internally at the dreaded word. 

He finds out that Evan is younger by a couple of years, and is studying in college to be a game developer, to which Jon gushes about because when he isn’t working or messing with Marcel and David, he’s playing video games. In return Jon briefly mentions how he’s a college dropout and works part-time at the mall selling over salted pretzels. Specifics aren’t  _ really  _ important after all. 

And while they’re eating and laughing with each other, Jon can’t help but think that the entire situation is a dream. That he’s going to wake up back at the gym and watch as Luke interacts with the guy he likes while Jon sits there lonely as always. The whole encounter with Evan just seems surreal, the guy is gorgeous and funny and kind and everything Jon can only wish he was. Why he was hanging out with someone like him? He had no idea, but he was thankful. 

They’re currently talking about their friends and the things they’ve done when his phone vibrates in his pocket, and he pulls it out to see a text from Luke. 

_ Where’d you go? Ryan says he has to work tomorrow at 10, and I’m feeling pretty drained myself.  _

**_We’ll head back now._ **

_ We? Did you sneak off to hook up with that guy?? I knew you had it in you! ;)  _

He rolls his eyes at the text and doesn’t bother replying back, choosing instead to meet Evan’s questioning gaze. 

“Luke. Says Ryan has to be somewhere early tomorrow.” Evan’s eyes widen and he quickly stands. 

“Oh shit I totally forgot I drove him here. Yeah he works the morning shift at this vet place, fuck, I’m a terrible friend. What time is it?” 

Jon takes a peek at his phone. “Nearing 5am.” Evan swore softly under his breath as he picked up their trash and motioned for Jon to follow. 

They were silent as they exited and made their way back, and it put Jon on edge. Did he do something wrong? Or was this the comfortable silence he always reads about? 

“Hey, you mind if I get your number? I’m gonna take a wild guess and say we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other anyways.” He was asking for his number?  _ Holy shit.  _

“Yeah of course.” Fuck was that too eager? Screw it. When a beautiful man asks for your number you fucking do it. He mimics Evan’s smile as they swap phones, and his hands shake the entire time he hits the digits. 

They don’t talk about it as they continue on, but if Jon walks a little closer, well, he’ll just say it’s chilly out. 

After a few minutes the bright sign comes into view, as well as the two people standing awfully close to one another. Him and Evan make their way over, and together they form a small and silent circle. He coughs quietly at the awkwardness that randomly appears. 

“So...we’ll catch up with you guys later?” Evan digs his hands in his pockets as he gives a hesitant smile which everyone quickly nods their head to. 

“Yeah nice meeting you…?” Luke trails off seemingly only realizing he was too busy with Ryan to find out who his friend was. 

“Evan. And you’re Luke?” 

“That’s me. And nice to finally talk to you, Ryan.” The googly eyes they give each other makes him turn to Evan and pretend to barf. He gets the same laugh that he’s become accustomed to in the short amount of time they’ve been talking, and he honestly can’t get enough of it. 

Luke and him wave them off and watch as they drive away before settling themselves in Luke’s car, where he sighs happily, leaning back in his seat and smiles up at the roof. Jon looks at the roof too, not seeing anything in particular that would make him smile like that. There was a ketchup stain from a few months back when Luke was trying to eat his fries and drive at the same time. It would have been a lot easier if he had just eaten them plain, but apparently eating fries without ketchup is a crime against the food gods. 

“Am I missing something? Is there a secret picture up there that I can’t see?” 

Luke gives him an odd look before sighing, happily, again, and finally turns on the car. 

“He’s just so  _ perfect.  _ We have a date next Saturday, god, I can’t wait. I think you’ll like him, actually, I think everyone will like him because he’s that goddamn lovable.” 

Jon shouldn’t even be counted in that because he likes everyone. Unless they talk shit about his friends, or his teddy bear. 

The drive back is filled with the radio playing in the background as Luke goes on and on about Ryan and his interests. He’s incredibly ecstatic for Luke, all he wants is for his friend to be happy, and if this Ryan guy can make that happen, then he was good in Jon’s book. 

“So what happened with you and that guy, Evan?” Jon shrugs because what did happen? Nothing. 

“We just talked. He’s a cool guy.” Luke snorts and parks the car in front of Jon’s door before he turns to look at him and starts sniffing the air overdramatically. 

“You smell that? Smells like bullshit to me.” Jon laughs and gets out, only pausing to bend down and give Luke a cheeky smile. 

“You know what I smell? The overly sweet stench of you falling in love with Ryan.” He sings the guys name and starts cackling when Luke huffs and leans over to close the door for him before reversing and pulling out, rolling down his window and speeds off while yelling, “Fuck you!” 

One of his neighbors is leaving, for work most likely, because he’s got a suit on and looks like he has his life together, and he gives Jon a nasty look as he passes by. Jon just shakes his ass at him when the man’s back is turned, giggling to himself as he steps inside his small apartment. 

He doesn’t even manage to kick his shoes off before he’s crashed out on the couch. 

Hours later, when it’s well into the afternoon, he finally stirs from deep sleep and opens his eyes blearily. He stumbles his way over to the room where he finally strips down to just his briefs before jumping back in bed, sighing happily as he wraps the cover around him. It’s then, that he finally notices his phone blinking at him, telling him he has a notification. 

What’s even more shocking than actually having a notification is a text message from an unknown number. 

_ Hey! It’s Evan, from the gym.  _

He was  _ not  _ panicking, nope.  It’s just an everyday thing to have a hot guy text you. Totally normal. 

He bites at the skin around his fingers, completely awake, as he tries to think of something cool to say back. 

**_Hey you! :D_ **

Was the smiley face too much? Did people still send smiley faces? Marcel keeps saying no but Brock still uses them when they text each other, so that means it’s somewhat acceptable, right? 

Minutes pass and he really starts biting at his nails. He’s only able to calm down slightly when he checks the time Evan sent the message. He sent it at 10:30, and it’s currently 1:40. What if he took too long and Evan thinks he’s uninterested? 

He’s snapped out of his chaotic thoughts when there’s a vibrate coming from his hands and he looks down, seeing a message pop up. 

_ Cute face. Anyways I was just checking in and ya know making sure the number worked.  _

_ Also how is your stomach? Was I right or should I give up on ever trying to become a doctor?  _

Well, fuck him. They were really texting. And he said cute face, which, his face or the text face?  _ Technically,  _ Evan called him cute. Technically. Also now that he thought about it, his stomach did feel kind of fucked. 

**_Actually I do feel a bit sick DX_ **

Screw it, he’s a smiley face type of guy.  

_ Awesome! Not for you but at least I know google ain’t lying to me ;)  _

He’s going to die from a heart attack. Were they...flirting? The thought alone made his heart pick up. 

_ Hey so how do you feel about hanging out this weekend? I know Ryan is gonna be busy with Luke and my friend Tyler is going out of town. Unless ur busy then don’t worry abt it.  _

Oh, fuck, he’s really gonna die of a heart attack now. Jesus, was that sweat on his brow? 

**_I’m never busy! XD_ **

He was aiming for nonchalant but he sounds more depressing than anything. Never busy? That’s not something you tell someone you’re interested in, is it? 

_ Sweet! See you then!  _

After tossing the phone aside he flips over and screams into his pillow, not quite sure if what happened was real and he honestly doesn’t care. Dream or not, he couldn’t wait for the weekend. 

 **

After their first “date”, as Luke calls it, they’re always together. Either Evan comes over and they play games and pig out, or Jon will go over and they’ll watch movies or go out and cause havoc wherever they go. 

And even though Evan hasn’t made a move or made it known that he’s interested in being more than friends, Jon is happy with how things are. He has Luke and his other friends, but Evan is  _ special.  _ They get along so well and any time they’re together, there’s never a boring moment. 

He’s quickly becoming one of Jon’s best friends, much to Luke’s dismay. 

“You better not be replacing me or I swear to god I will kick both of you guy's ass.” He had stated rather gloomily when they had finally gotten together to do their annual, one night out of the week where they can only drink and bitch about anything that had happened during previous days.  

Jon rolled his eyes and kicked at his friend who sat near his feet. 

“I could never replace you. And besides, you better not replace me with Ryan.” 

The two had gotten close fast, and Ryan practically lived with Luke now. He was happy for the two, and he’s talked with Ryan enough times to know that he was good and right for Luke, but shit, sometimes he missed his friend. 

“Nah, what I have with him is different, y’know? I love you and you’re my best friend, brother, even, but I  _ love  _ him. Make sense?” It did, and he was ashamed and sad that his mind automatically went to Evan. He would forever love Luke and do his best to be there for him, but Evan made him feel happy in ways Luke never has, and Evan was the one who he would likely call when it was 2 in the morning and he had thought of something random. 

So, he did get it, but then, not really. Because while Luke could kiss Ryan anytime he wanted, Jon could only shove at Evan in the hopes that he understood the hidden message. 

Luke senses Jon’s change in mood and pokes at his foot, giving him a hopeful smile. 

“Hey, I’ve seen how Evan looks at you when you’re not paying attention. Dude looks fucking  _ entranced.  _ He’ll come around.” 

Jon is drunk and isn’t in the mood to get sad about things that  _ could be _ . He gets up and walks over to the kitchen, pretending he doesn’t notice the sad expression Luke gives him. 

“M’hungry. Gonna order pizza.” 

They don’t mention Evan for the rest of the night, choosing instead to catch up on time they’ve spent apart. And if he does happen to cross Jon’s mind, Luke is there to distract him and make him laugh like always. 

 **

“What’s up with you and Evan? You two have a fight or something?” Jon is over at Luke’s, or rather, Luke and Ryan’s, at this point. Ryan, who was previously making pancakes for them, is now standing in front of him with his arms crossed, giving him a pointed look. 

He glances over at Luke to see him looking anywhere but at the two. What a great friend. He shoots him a glare and hopes he feels the wrath behind it. 

“Don’t know what you mean.” He avoids eye contact with Ryan, because although most of the time the dude was sweet, he had his moments were he could be intimidating. Like now, for instance. 

“Really? Because it seems like you’re avoiding him.” 

Which definitely wasn’t true, or maybe it was a little true, but just a little. He groaned, lowering his head and laying it on the cool table. 

“Look, I just can’t do it anymore, okay? I like the dude, like,  _ really  _ like him and it sucks, because I know all we’ll ever be is friends. How would you feel, if you and Luke were only friends, knowing that you couldn’t ever be more?” 

“I would hate it, of course.” Jon throws his hands up, because ding ding, there’s a winner!

“Exactly! It’s hard to hang out with him and know that someone else could be on his mind the way he’s on mine.” 

Ryan’s got that face on where he looks like a mother feeling sorry for their child and he hates it. Ryan always makes him feel like he needs a hug and cookies, with his stupid adorable face and caring attitude. 

“Look, all I’m saying is that you should talk to him. Who knows, maybe he’s thinking the same thing.” He goes back to making breakfast but the tone of his voice strikes something in Jon. 

Could, Evan, really be in the same boat as him? Have they just been dancing around each other this whole time? 

The thought frightens him enough to make him jump up, pack his things and quickly plant a wet kiss on both Luke and Ryan’s cheek before he’s out the door. 

He honestly doesn’t know if he wants what Ryan said to be true. If it’s not true then he’s about to make a complete fool of himself, and if it is...well, then, fuck. They’re both idiots. 

He goes well over the speed limit, but he can’t find it in him to care. Within minutes he’s in front of Evan’s house and he sits there waiting for his heart to slow down just a tiny bit, because this is it. He’s going to confess everything to Evan. 

It’s been almost a year since their first encounter, and not only have him and Evan gotten close, but their group of friends as well. What would happen if Evan turns him down? Do they stay friends, does their group split apart and go back to how things were? The thought makes him nauseous. 

There’s so many ways in which this could go wrong, and what if Ryan was  _ wrong?  _ What then? He shakes his head, and gets out. Even if everything goes to hell, he needs to get this off his chest, needs to know how Evan really feels. 

He knocks and the seconds before the door opens seem to last decades and finally, he sees the familiar black hair and smile he’s come to love. 

“Jon? Haven’t seen you in a while.” It’s a dig at how he’s been acting and it hurts, because the last time they’ve seen each other was nearly two weeks ago. He winces and rubs at his arms, bouncing from leg to leg. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. Just have had a lot on my mind.” Evan crosses his arms and huffs, looking past him and staring at trees. 

“Yeah, well, I thought we were friends and could tell each other when something was bothering us.” He winces even more at the term friends, and briefly, he thinks about chickening out. About forgetting his purpose of coming here and just make up an excuse as to why he’s been so distant. 

He desperately wants to, but doesn’t. 

“Well, it would be hard to talk to you when it’s about you.” Evan only stares at him confused and Jon breathes out slowly. 

“Just now you mentioned how we’re friends, and that’s what’s been bothering me. I...want to be more, than just friends. I’ve thought about you in that way since we met, at the gym that morning, and it’s getting difficult to hide because my feelings have only grown and it’s become increasingly harder and harder not to kiss you whenever I see you.” 

There’s birds singing around them and cars speeding by but none of that registers because Evan is moving forward, taking up Jon’s space and captivating him. They seem to be staring each other down and Jon is so lost and he doesn’t know  _ what to do,  _ and then, then time slows down as Evan smiles the softest he’s ever seen and his hand raises to cup his neck. 

The skin burns hot where he touches, and Jon mimics his actions and shakily lays a hand on Evan’s waist. 

“And now?” Jon tilts his head, not sure what he’s asking, but Evan only laughs and steps closer, brushing lips over his nose and Jon’s heart completely stops. 

“Are you fighting the urge to kiss me now?” His eyes are open and staring, showcasing the vulnerable position he’s put himself in, showing how much he trusts Jon to catch him. It takes his breath away, knowing the man before him can let himself go and believe Jon will let go with him. 

“Always.” 

Their lips meet and it’s everything Jon has dreamed of, but infinitely more. There are no fireworks, only two souls coming together and sighing in unison, because at long last, they were connected again. 

Evan kisses like Jon is the only person in the world for him, and maybe he is. Jon can feel himself letting go, being completely taken over by everything that is Evan. From his firm grasp, to his powerful kiss, and even to the whispered words he says for only him when they lay in bed, and Jon is overwhelmed by it all. 

It’s a whirlwind of Evan and Evan’s love, but Jon holds on for dear life, taking it all in and never letting go. 

So, yes, it’s Luke fault that he’s found someone he’s able to love with all his heart, and you better believe he always reminds them of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I feel about this, but I hope you all enjoy it anyways :)


End file.
